realm_of_midgardfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Character-List
'CHARACTERS' 'Fox' 'Adelaar, Queen Henrietta' ' Irdinian human female '''and fourteen-year-old Queen of Irdinias. She has very long brown hair that is usually curled delicately along her sides. Her eyes are amber and for a young teenager she has been forced into a very serious state of mind. Since the death of her parents at the hands of Irdinian lizardfolk -- who have forged the nation of Sauria -- she has had a relatively joyless life, the burden of ruling her people placed on her shoulders since she was six. ''Currently, she is held captive in Saurian dungeons. Aenwac Ophelian human male 'and judge of Cassingham, overseer-and-warden of Cassingham Prison. 'Alakana Nihijian female catfolk 'and infamous pickpocketing, swindling, burglaring cat-thief. She's also quite well-known as being extremely beautiful. 'Albatros, Captain Isaac Irdinian human male 'and thirty-year-old captain of the guards for Queen Henrietta. Isaac is a relatively humorless man who has made it his sole purpose in life to protect and help the beloved Queen of Irdinias. His recent failings in doing so have turned him to despair, leading him to loath everyone around himself. 'Angam, Hanen Unknown male mage and master of biomancy and fleshcraft, residing in the Mages' Republic as teacher of flesh. 'Archicembalo, Elyzabetha' Undead Harmonian human female 'member of the Wizened. While her past and even her family name remain mysterious to the other inhabitants of Demon's Fall, "Lyza" is well-at-home there. She is the "kuudere" amongst the girls constantly fawning over Alan Smith , though she is much more shy about her affections, preferring not to leave Alan with further confusion than he already has. Lyza communicates solely through drawings and sketches. Her gentle nature causes her to always willingly lend an ear to someone who wishes to talk. She can often be found sipping tea on the balcony of her spire or tinkering with various magical and non-magical projects. 'Archicembalo, Opherion Harmonian human male 'knight and sole remaining heir of the House of Archicembalo. During the rule of the mad King Elegy d'Harmonia II, the Archicembalo family was exiled because of an ornate invention which allowed Harmonians without the gift of Musica Magica to still utilize it -- using a record-player also invented by the House of Archicembalo. 'Claveles, Sir Nataniel del Marissian human male 'nobleman of the wealthiest house in Marissa. He is an aloof bachelor who enjoys games of chance. A terrible womanizer, Nataniel tends to "buy" the affections of anyone he sets his eyes upon. He's a liar loyal to no one but himself. Blonde-haired and fair-featured, Nataniel has exceptionally good looks and tends to wear his wavy hair in a pair of ponytails at the base of his neck. 'Demera, Emily "Eerie" (Eerie picture place-holder.) 'Nizeyan human female' who is a terrible, terrible mage. She's short-tempered with low self-esteem and fears going unnoticed. Her only talent appears to be in the craft of Flesh-magic, a variation of natural magic. Short, long-haired, and laughably petite, Eerie has spent most of her time in Lauste being picked on for various reasons. Thinking she could combat that by constantly challenging people to duels has only succeeded in increasing how often she's teased for her terrible magical abilities. 'DeMoray, Lord Gunthred' Xenonian 'human male '''nobleman who violently ascended the throne of Stonebello. He is a grim man with black hair, a serious face, and a remorseless nature. 'Erista' '''Lathirion-born human female '''with a long history and a petite frame. Her hair is dark brown and her eyes lighter brown. Over her short lifetime, she has been an infernomancer, a thief, a soldier with the short-lived Svarian kingdom of Volcove, a marksman mercenary, a bounty hunter, and a victim of Brood attacks as well as wars with the Wizened. 'Father John' '''Feyvern human male '''who relinquished his name to become the first prophet of the Bloodcross, preaching that magic and all the abominations spawned of it were responsible for the deep corruption of Midgard and a majority of the suffering which ensued. He is an aged man with a fit form and a ruthless conviction that inspires all those around him. 'Geranio, Raquel' '''Marissian Human Female '''thief-girl from the streets of Marissa who grew up as a the thirteenth child of a large family, thereby forced to become a thief. She isn't too unhappy about her lifestyle, for she enjoys the thrills of stealing and the adventures it brings her. Her hair is brown, short, and she is considerably petite. For a Marissian woman, she's quite good-looking. 'Grausame the Bear' '''Rizgaaric human male '''and beast of a man, who rules over the "Medved Klan" or Bear Clan of the Freelands. His ferocity and cruelty in battle are said to be unrivaled in the north, even when sharing the region with the Votaar. 'Grimshaw, Markys' '''Volcovian human male '''and skillful sneak. He is the most successful at hiding his presence around others and has taken various jobs as a thief, assassin, and occasional spy. Markys always picks on people who won't be missed by the locals and tends to operate in large port-town harbors. 'Guillory, Lord Antoine' '''Treborian human male '''and nobleman who ruled over the city of ''Rupesicuro, in Treboria. His fealty is pledged to Symphonia and he is described as large, overweight man with great intelligence and a full, hearty dark-brown beard. His hair is pulled into a ponytail and he favors usage of the shortspear, broadsword, and axe as his weapons, when simply using his wit is not an option. 'Gujic, Sempa' Unknown lilitu/lilim female. 'Sempa is an oath-bound guardian of Geheim Haltung and also a snake-lilim. She has piercing red eyes and black hair that is worn in a hime-cut in the front, although the back is pulled into two long braided ponytails. Her clothing often varies depending on what gifts the visitors to the Three-Thread pub have brought her. She is the mother of Viyar Gujic and an integral assistant to Geheim Haltung. Because of what she does, she and Geheim are privy to nearly all secrets in Lauste. 'Gujic, Viyar Lauste-born half-lilim male. Viyar is one of the only living sons of lilim, essentially making him a cambion -- in technical terms. He is finishing up his education in Lauste and majored in the dark arts -- although on an "official level" he majored in conjuration. As an exceptional student, Viyar is quite full of himself. He has lengthy black hair with altered violet bangs and violet eyes. His hair falls over the left side of his face and is kept straight, though pulled into a short ponytail at the base of his neck. As physical traits go, he is describably scrawny. His mother is Sempa Gujic, a snake lilim. 'Haltung, Geheim' Unknown drider female who owns the mysterious and secretive tailoring-club, Three-Threads. She is a very large and ancient drider-sorceress with mastery over various dark arts, as well as flesh-weaving -- a skill that allows her to tailor clothes at an unrivaled level. As a shapeshifter, Geheim typically appears to people as an immaculately beautiful woman of porcelain-white skin, moonlight-colored hair, and a kimono-like dress, but her eyes are completely black. 'Hann, Nolla' Irdinian human female 'and fiery-tempered fire-mage student in Lauste. She has vibrantly red hair pulled into a high bun/ponytail with the short hair on the far end of it spiked outward in all directions. Two bangs hand down past her chin and her eyes are clearly modified to be blazing-orange. She tends to wear a Chinese-style shirt and pair of baggy trousers, white with red trim. Her arms are loosely wrapped in beads of mana-crystal worn in the style of a monk. Her majors are fire-magic and unarmed combat. 'Hedley, Celestino Marissian Human Male 'who is a famous vagabond and roadman. He has come into incredible wealth through his "daring adventures" and the use of his hypnosis-inducing bracelet. In all of Marissa, there is no better-looking man. His hair is dark and his features describably "heroic beyond belief." Juu'ke '''Undead human male '''and mythically legendary master of Sokushi. 'Kain Fallen angel male who has devoted himself to aiding the cause of the Bloodcross. He was once a hub for nyctophae, possessed by many at once. His powers over divine light are immense. 'Krev' : Azirian Human male who is a mammoth of a man, tall and very muscular. His head is covered with dark dreadlocks pulled ino a very long ponytail. He typically wears a plate-belt and leather trousers along with a steel muzzle-like mask with the motif of a shark's mouth. Unlike most men of his size, he opted for a pair of katars. He is believed to be a mute. 'Ko-Alis' (Professor badass picture place-holder.) 'Mebeqkkai badass male '''and human magister master battlemage of the Mages' Republic . 'Mec, Meje' '''Human' male 'swordsman formerly known as a member of the Brotherhood of Blades by the name of "The Grinning Guillotine." He is said amongst them to be an unmatched swordsman, though many foolish brothers will still try to fight him. He lives for the sake of fun, delighting in violence and chaos. Only mildly tanned, he has a toned physique and many scars. His hair is brown and drawn into a high ponytail, the tips of which are dyed black. He carries a broadsword. Mewine, Commander Hadrian '''Ophelian human male '''self-exiled nobleman of Cassingham. 'Monya, Nee Freelander human female '''born in Coldhumbria. She is kind of timid but tends to project her shyness by being especially cold towards people. Her hair is pale blue, worn naturally, and her skin also rather pale. She has silver eyes and a single ring-piercing on her lower lip. Preferred robes consist of blue with black trim and extra-billowy sleeves, with a white phoenix-design spiraling around the midsection and sleeves. She majors in Ice magic with a minor in Air magic. Morganna of Sunfall '''Fallen angel female '''who flew down to Midgard with the hope of taking a much more active role in aiding humans. Instead, she was seized by dark forces and corrupted -- secreting herself amongst the Blacksun organization to accomplish nefarious goals. She was eventually freed from the dark influene and has since pledged herself to justice as the leader of the '''Church of Bloodcross. 'Mortiarte' Powysian human male '''and master of the pompadour. As far as everything else goes, he's rather useless. A thug and a former member of the Brotherhood of Blades, Mortiarte wears all-leather with a studded belt, bracers, shoulders, and boots. He carries a dagger and a baton. '''Murl Unknown female, 'eccentric and quirky little master of illusions who is currently a student in Lauste and a member of the only guild that would accept her -- the Aquamancers' Guild. Mint-haired and an insatiable prankster, Murl's prowess with illusion magic is so incredible that those who believe them real will experience the illusions ''as if they '''were '''real. ''Her age is unknown, but she's assumed to be ten or twelve years old. 'Narciso, Lord Amancio del Marissian human male 'deathknight of the Wizened whose appearance makes it difficult to determine his necromantic allegiances. He claims to be a knight of Marissa first and a deathknight of the Wizened, second. Unlike his fellow Wizened, Amancio chooses to remain in Marissa as head of the oldest family in the country. His official title is "His Grace, the Lord of Chivalry," representing him as master of traditions in the nation and lord of the Kings' Guard. 'Narciso, Lady Jossalyne del Marissian human female '''and young noblewoman who is the great granddaughter of Lord Amancio. She is an extremely shy girl who speaks little and is easily embarrassed. Naz'Eukah ''(Naz'Eukah picture place-holder.) ''Unknown wolf female leader and founder of the White Path of the Sakura. She is an exceptionally skilled fighter and one of the very few capable of conjuring Sokushi into an elemental form -- as well as into a purified form. '''Orquidea, Lord Domingo del Marissian human male 'nobleman and head of House Orquidea. He is a good-looking and honorable man whose supposed daughter is a tomboyish troublemaker. 'Orquidea, Lady Evelia del Marissian human female 'and sixteen-year-old tomboyish daughter to Lord Domingo del Orquidea. She has lived with a prominent military family since her early childhood. Likely one of the best-looking women in Marissa, Evelia is disinterested in those around her and only seeks people to defeat in the art of dualing. She's exceptionally skilled with a rapier and was born with the incredible abilities of a "Spell-Snatcher." Her hair is brown, split down the center, with bangs that reached down to her jaw and a long double ponytail at the base of her neck. Currently, she is attending Lauste as a student -- much to her chagrin. 'Pic, Bryart Harmonian human male 'who was temporarily possessed by Eros Sanguis and used to "harvest" the virgin essence of a Silk Legion slave-girl. When control over his body was restored, Bryart was hopelessly entangled in the affairs of the dockside inn and apprenticed to General Sian Wu. He was trained to fight for himself and to protect others, using the sword. In this, he's become exceptionally skilled. Bryart has worked as a mercenary several times, though his first taste of true conflict was as a mercenery of Symphonia while they were engaged against Sauria in Treboria. He now has his first scar on his jaw, from a Saurian blade. 'Ploskaya "Ploski the Flat" (Ploski picture place-holder.) 'Mountain Dog runt female '''with a nefariously short temper. Ploski is the "tsundere" of the girls who fawns after Alan Smith. She is short, child-like, a hopeless drunk, and a girl with a very unhappy past. Early in her life, Ploski came to be owned by a band of Sharkfolk , who used her as a sexual plaything. Still trying to cope with this horrific upbringing, Ploski spends any moment, she can, drunk. Receiving training from both Yosele and Alan, Ploski's potential as a fighter is only hindered by her alcoholism. 'Rassergeist, Sigfreud "Sig" '''Volcovian human male and master of aerocombat. Sig came to Lauste trying to find women, wealth, and an easy place to get by in. However, as the strongest user of aerowaves and a master of elemental combat, "Sig" found himself very disappointed. He so seldom has students that his class remains empty year-after-year. Constantly carrying a trio of swords, Sig enjoys pretending to be rather useless and predictable. His gray-brown hair is pulled into a high topknot-style ponytail and the bangs fall down to cheek-length. There are three scars on his face and a leather eyepatch covering his right eye. Sig's favorite part of being in Lauste is how easy it is to get into the clothes of female students after finals. 'Scintilla, Duilio' Revenian cambion male infant with orange hair and angry eyes, just like his father, Sandro. 'Scintilla, Sandro' Revenian cambion male 'found by Horus Windsong and brought to Lauste as a student, along with his infant son, Duilio. Sandro is a wild and fight-loving male with a very well-built form and constant mean look on his face. His hair is naturally spiked upward and back and his right arm is completely wrapped in strips of linen. The nature of this magically-charged arm is mysterious, only that anything of magical nature he grasps with it reacts badly -- tending to violently malfunction after being held for a long period of time. Sentatib ''See Anubites for reference image. '''Seryl : Female Nereid (Naiad) Mage/Assassin 'and mage-knight in training, Seryl is considered the most-talented mage to join the Guild of Aquamancers. She was formerly a Nereid pirate and is presently a Harmonian nobleman's sweet-heart. 'Stin : Mebeqkkai Human male and former raider who preyed upon merchants in Zhalam and Taneria. He is strongly built and wears a red warrior-toga, a shemagh, and wields a mighty bardiche. His arms and legs are fully armored in leather. 'Shadowbloom, Lord Irlym' Blue dragon male 'whose name, in Draconic, translates to "Enemy." There are no mortals still living who fully recall the deeds of Lord Shadowbloom. Nevertheless, he is an incredibly skilled mage. Extremely devious, Irlym prefers to take the form of a pale-skinned elf with very long black hair slicked away from his face. He is proficient in many of the darker arcane arts, including the creation of ugly golem-creatures called thralls. While hiding amongst lesser races, he uses the banner of Shadowbloom castle to be his influence over others. The banner is blue with black trim and features a black eye with a crescent-moon scar running through it, above a black tear. 'Swonn, Sir Haan "Black Swan" and knight of Irdinias. 'Tesak' : Nihijian Human male 'thought to be in his sixties. He is very thin and bony-looking with mud-brown skin and a very wrinkled face. His stark-white full beard is shaped much in the same way as an axe-head. His eyes are full of an unfathomable malice, so great that his blood seems to glow with sokushi energy. He is soft-spoken, but the intensity of his presence makes his every word seem like a thunderous shout. Tesak wields only a jambiya with a spiked finger-guard and always carries it. He is most-often found in a red turban and many layers of Zhalamic-style clothing. No man in all of the Western deserts is said to be more ruthless and efficient in killing. According to "Toadtongue," the longest fight against Tesak has been a little over ten seconds. 'Toadtongue Grippli/Goblin male 'with an insatiable greed for gold. He is the owner of the popular arena in Taneria, has his hands in many different criminal organizations and is willing to go to any length to become richer. A very short man with a toadlike appearance adorned in a fanciful robe, Toadtongue is remorse and monstrous albeit pint-sized. 'Todorov, Ulick Rizgaaric humam male and former assassin in the employ of the Tsar. Ulick is a large man who speaks little and is rarely seen. He is largely the unknown brother of Vlatko Todorov. 'Todorov, Vlatko' Rizgaaric human male '''fence, thief, and former spy in the employ of the Tsar. Vlatko is a well-dressed man who a mastery of tongues and a wit as sharp as his brother's blades. '''Windsong, Horus Laustian human male sorcerer-bard living in the Mages' Republic. Wolfrider, Woizek Apotheotic undead frostling male. Xykos Anterac spai'daran male. Yarakone Revenian demon female 'and self-declared Queen of Revenia. Yosele '''Mountain Dog male '''wanderer who decided to join the Dogs of War. His loyalty is unshakable and he is utterly incapable of deceit. A master of arms (including others') Yosele is usually the army of Demon's Fall. ''More to come. '''Zeev, Haya "Wild Wolf" War-Elven male '''and former member of the organization known as Blacksun. Wild Wolf is the lover of Mirlee Sparkletree and also one of the souls to have travelled to and escaped from Anserak. Along with his comrade, Luc, he currently lives a life of running from the infernal hunters trying to drag his soul back to Anserak. al-Zhaje, Dourgas '''Azirian human male '''mercenary. al-Zhaje, Malka ''(Picture place-holder for Malka.) ''Azirian human female brewmistress. al-Zulfiqar, Sakir ''(Picture place-holder for Sakir.) ''Zhalamic "human" male.' 'Akmo' 'Ardiniela' A '''Female elf '''druid from the Steel Leaf Forest. Ardiniela is the head of the druidry department for the education system of Lauste, as well as serving as the Arbiter of the Botanist Guild. 'Baruk, Jonn' '''Male human '''mage from Efust. Magister Baruk is one of the most skillful healers in Lauste. 'Bellard, Dara' '''Female elf' lady. Dara is the mother of Lord Steffan Bellard. While several centuries old, Dara's body has been de-aged to less than 200 years, due to an encounter with the Lord of the Crawl. 'Bellard, Mary' Female Ophelian human 'lady, wife of Lord Steffan. 'Bellard, Sandra Female Ophelian partial-elf 'maiden. Sandra is the daughter of Lord Steffan and Lady Mary Bellard. She was raised properly until at a party her father threw, her mind was stolen by the Lord of the Crawl. 'Bellard, Steffan Male Ophelian human 'marquis of Antioch. Lord Bellard is also the owner of the Bellard Lumber Company. 'Brokk Male dwarf 'berserker from the North. Brokk was a member of Ragnar Ragnersson's raiders when the magical genocide of the dwarves occurred. Unable to properly cope, he began taking berserker mushrooms and charging into every battle. 'Brynn Male human known also as "Bootless" Brynn. 'Burke, Thomas' Male Ophelian human 'merchant specializing in arms and armor. 'Caderyn Male half-troll/half-human 'from parts unknown. Caderyn is a great axe-fighter, and serves as a muscle for Bootless Brynn's gang. 'Carillon, Grandioso Male Harmonian human 'great lord. Grandioso is the archduke over all of Kasland, ruling from his seat in Castle Barius. 'Carillon, Musette Female Harmonian human lady. The daughter of Archduke Grandioso. She is a lovely looking young lady with long, blond hair that is usually tied into three individual braids that are then braided together to form one large braid. 'Carillon, Pietar' Male Harmonian human lordling, the heir to Grandioso Carillon. His father means to marry him to Gwendolyn Fostallus, the princess of Kasland, in order to cement his family's claim to the throne. 'Carol' Female Harmonian human 'innkeeper living in Mozheim. 'Caroway, Minette Female Ophelian human 'mage-student in Lauste. 'Cartwright, Clydis Male Kasland human '''knight. Previously known as '''Clyde Carter '''or '''Clyde the Cart-boy. Clydis was elevated to knighthood and a place of nobility after he aided Harmonia in the conquest of Kasland. 'Celia' Half-undead female Ophelian human 'ex-crusader. Celia served as the Archer of the Seven Warrior Bishops of the Order. In battle Celia wields a recurve bow, but her true skill comes from her Reality Marble, The Dark Forest. When activated, her personal reality replaces the battlefield with a large forest. The only person who truly knows the forest is Celia herself, who uses the trees to outmaneuver her foes. After a number of campaigns Celia was serving as protection for Princess Aria d'Harmonia when she was abducted and raped by the deathknight, Alexander. He did not spare Celia either, killing her and raising her as a powerful undead. Astelia, who had just seperated from the Order, stole Celia away from the deathknight, and raised her part-way back to life. After Astelia's defeat, Celia returned to the Order proper and served with them until the group was disbanded following the close of the Crusade of Lathirion. She now lives with Temio on a small apple farm. She was a good friend of Princess Aria and on friendly terms with Alan Smith. 'Clef, Flat Male Harmonian human 'advisor to the kings of Harmonia. Minister Flat is the younger brother of Sharp and older brother of Treble and Vaelyn. 'Clef, Sharp Harmonian male human 'general of Harmonia and later Symphonia. General Sharp is the current head of the Clef family, eldest brother to Flat, Treble, and Vaelyn. 'Clef, Sir Vaelyn Male Harmonian human '''knight of the Silver Legion, known as the '''Knight of Dawn. Sir Vaelyn distinguished himself from a young age, earning a knighthood in battle with brigands and his title when, during the goblin wars of Xenon, he led a charge that broke a powerful night raid just as the sun was rising. After being elevated to a position in the Silver Legion he was assigned as the sworn shield of Prince Lint and, after his death, Prince Samba, Lint's son. 'Cobin, Anzia' Female flamekin 'magic teacher. Despite her elemental racial heritage, Magister Cobin does not teach classes in fire magic. 'd'Harmonia, Princess Aria : Female Harmonian human, princess of Harmonia and Symphonia. From her youth Aria was a willful child. Brought up knowing she would never have a claim to the Harmonian throne, Aria instead decided to become a great Harmonian warrior, training with knights and swordsmen. While initially fearful of her safety, her father eventually seemed to lose interest, causing the princess to likewise cease seeking King Elegy's approval. 'd'Harmonia, King Bolero' : Harmonian male human, the second prince of Harmonia and the first king of Symphonia. From his childhood, Bolero was brought up with the knowledge that he would almost certainly never be a king. As a young man this caused him to seek out excitement and entertainment, attending jousts and the parties of nobility. However his life changed abruptly when his father and brother were killed and the entire kingdom of Harmonia came crashing down around him. He went into hiding for several years before gathering loyal and trustworthy Harmonian nobles together in the city of Mozheim, where he formed the new kingdom of Symphonia. From there he has continued to gather nobles, and the land they held, to create a nation greater than Harmonia ever was. Recently he has managed to reclaim the Harmonian heartland of Astara, and is rebuilding his family's original castle. 'd'Harmonia, Princess Requima' : Harmonian human female, '''a princess of Harmonia and Symphonia. Requima is the daughter of the late Prince Sonata d'Harmonia and his still living widow, Treble. As a young girl she witnessed the massacre at the Palace of Echoes, but did not personally see her father's death. For this reason she wrongly blamed her cousin Samba for killing him, and has devoted her life to seeking vengeance. While normally Princess Requima appears as a cute, shy, blond girl, she changes drastically when she assumes her Deathsinger identity as '''Domino. She wears a black wig with a domino mask to hide her identity, dresses and stands in a more seductive fashion, and acts with a new confidence more appropriate to the persona. 'd'Harmonia, Queen Symphonis' Female Harmonian human royal wife of King Bolero, originally of the Minuet family. 'd'Harmonia, Princess Treble' Female Harmonian human 'widow of Prince Sonata and mother of Princess Requima. 'Daventry, Tristan Male Ophelian human, 'minor noble. Lord Tristan is the Lord of Brackenshire, as well as a major crime boss in the Ophelian underworld. 'Ellistine, Thessa Female human 'originally from the Mage Republic. Thessa was a shy, mousy student with no friends. Almost all of her interactions were with her teachers. Her quiet little life was changed however, when she met Samba d'Harmonia, visiting Lauste under the disguise known as Senka. He approached and befriended her and revealed his Darklight powers to her, giving her a Darkling as a gift. After accidentally siphoning some of the Darkling's power, her personality suffered a reversal. Gone was the timid student with her social anxiety. In its place was a predatory woman who seduced a city guardsman. She was however interrupted by Samba, who, pleased with her change, offered her more power and a place as one of his allies. She accepted and began refining her new powers, preying on strong men she found. Thessa was the first member of the Breed and followed Samba when he made his first trip into Anserak. Some time later she also made good on a promise to "teach Samba all about women," becoming his first sexual partner. 'Emerette, Kalah Female human 'mage-student of Lauste. Kalah is the grand-daughter of Magister Valdo Emerette. 'Emerette, Valdo Male human 'magister of the Republic. Magister Emerette is a man of roughly ninety with a wispy beard and thin, white hair. Due to his advanced age, Valdo's mind has begun deteriating, and often has to cast an intelligence spell on himself in order to maintain his wits. 'Fadjusen, Filo Male dwarf 'teacher and chef of Lauste. Magister Fadjusen specializes in the dwarven variation of rune magic, but is also a well known chef. After the mystical dwarven genocide, Filo fell into a deep depression, barely speaking and cancelling any future cooking classes. 'Fanafel, Samuel Male human 'general of the army of the Mage Republic. 'Father Atumbolt Undead male human 'lich. In life Atumbolt was a deviant priest who practiced necromancy, raising the dead to help his fellow crusaders of the Order fight other forces of evil. After Astelia's treason was revealed and she was cast out, Atumbolt became the Magician of the Seven Bishops. Some time later Atumbolt determined that in order to better protect the world he needed to complete his ritual to become a lich. Shortly thereafter he was seemingly killed by agents of Anserak and fled to Dinnewrac where he pledged himself to Woizek. 'Forte, Adagio Male Harmonian human 'lord. Adagio is the lord of the Musica colony in Gama Nueve. He is currently stricken with worry over the disappearance of his daughter. 'Forte, Timpani Female Harmonian human lady. Timpani is a young noblewoman who spent most of her life in the Musica colony in Gama Nueve. The new nation of Symphonia determined that she had great potential with Musica Magica, and several Deathsingers were dispatched to train her. Her training was quickly cut short, however, when she happened upon Eros Sanguis and his partner, the native Metacl. After using some Moshu to bind her to Metacl, Eros got into a fight with the Deathsingers, killing two of them. During the battle one of the Deathsingers made an attempt on Timpani's life, and, with no other options, Timpani became a a servant to Eros. 'Fostallus, Princess Gwendolyn' Female Kaslander human 'princess of Kasland. 'Fostallus, King Hector Male Kaslander human, the ex-king of the nation of Kasland. 'Frostscepter, Rafil' Male human 'magister. Rafil is the chief teacher of ice magic in Lauste's elementalism department. 'Galliard, Octavio Male Harmonian human head of the Galliard family by virtue of being the only one alive. Octavio is a man of middling age with light brown hair and a goatee. A master user of Musica Magica, Octavio was personally asked by King Bolero to teach music magic in Lauste as part of Symphonia's alliance with the Mage Republic. While he enjoys his new position, he is often frustrated by the amount of tone-deaf magic students in his class more concerned with learning sound-based spells than actually playing the music involved. 'Gaterink, Garlan' Male gnome 'tinkerer living in Lauste. 'Grace Female Harmonian human from Treboria. Grace is the mother of two girls, Lyris and Trill (Trilly). Her husband was a ship trader and ship captain, who became sick and died on a voyage with Lyris. Grace assumed her eldest daughter was dead as well for many years. When her village was conquered by the invading lizardfolk from Sauria she was taken prisoner, but rescued by the dragon lord Irlym. She is now learning magic under Irlym's tutelage while acting as his concubine. 'Glocken, Sir Marcato' Male Harmonian human 'knight in service to the Carillon family. Marcato is the sworn shield to Lady Musette. 'Goldberry, Peren Male Ophelian half-elf 'merchant. 'Goldenhorn, Sir Dean : Harmonian human male, a great knight of the Silver Legion and the current lord of the Goldenhorn family. When Dean was still a young knight his father attempted to betray the kingdom of Harmonia to an alliance of its enemies, allowing assassins to sneak into the Harmonic Castle. In response Dean killed his treasonous father, proving his own loyalty. Sir Dean is a skilled mounted knight, and uses his family's treasure, the Golden Horn, to empower soldiers and inspire them to glory. 'Goodbarrel, Ander' Male Kaslander halfling 'mayor of the town of Hardale. Mayor Ander has the goal of taking ownership of Drakon Hall, and does not care particularly who takes control of the rest of Kasland. 'Gormen, Petrine Female Kaslander human '''noblewoman, the head of the Gormen family. Lady Petrine is also known as '''The Cattle Princess, '''as her family owns the most head of cattle of anyone in the whole of Kasland. Gortr, Sir Dameron The human Male lord of Demon's Fall, known as the '''Knight of Hell. Dameron is six and a half feet tall, with short, almost buzzed dark hair and a matching beard. He has a patch over his right eye and is most often seen in his threatening black armor with his icey battle axe, Summer's Bane. 'Graff, Oka' Male human 'Mage-knight. Oka is an ideal support for a mage, basing his use of magic around repelling the attacks of his enemies and enhancing the spells of his allies. 'Handbell, Sir Stelio Male Harmonian human 'knight serving the Carillons of Kasland. 'Harran, Daelig Male human 'mage. Magister Harran is the Arbitor of the Conjuror's Guild in Lauste. In his youth as a student, Daelig accidentally destroyed the cake Magister Filo Fadjusen had cooked for Travis Paelim's marriage to Valis Sebring. 'Highhill, Finnan Male Halfling 'teacher in Lauste. Magister Highhill teaches classes in Polymorphing and Economics. 'Ivesho, Sir Archibald : Harmonian human male, knight of the Silver Legion. Sir Archibald earned his knighthood defending Astara from an orc horde during the Silencing Night, and was elevated to the Silver Legion when he was instrumental in defeating several goblin clans in Xenon. 'Kintel, Anita' Female Kaslander human daughter of Lord Norman Kintel. Lady Anita has developed the curious ability to communicate with and control bees. 'Kintel, Sir Maximo' Male human Kaslander knight mocked as the Mead Prince. In his youth, Max fostered at Castle Barius, serving Lord Barius and learning knightly ways. However it was only after the lord's banishment that Max was knighted. 'Kintel, Norman' Male human Kaslander 'and lord of Honeyshire. 'Leafblade, Caladrel Male elf 'ranger-general of Paidarel-Shoa. 'Lockley, Sir Trent Male human 'knight from Aravaurn. Trent was a lazy young man who did not want to do much more than sit around and get drunk. Eventually he was offered the opportunity to sell his soul to Belphegor, the Demon of Sloth, to make it so that nobody would be able to throw him out of a bar. The pact however came with the unexpected additional price of his father's life. When Karku took over Aravaurn Trent served his cult for a time until Karku's defeat, after which point he left with Erista of Sallows, who was possessed by Eligos, a rage demon. While she managed to free herself of both her possession and the taint of Anserak, Trent never made the effort, and as such has been captured by the Mage Republic. 'Longridge, Joshua Male Ophelian human and councilmember of the Mage Republic. While he is a native of Ophelia, Chief Longridge has fully migrated himself to the Republic and their ideals. An innovative genius, Joshua is the head of the Magical Research and Development department, and is responsible for a number of inventions and spellcrafting innovations for the Mage Republic. While he is a staunch supporter of the Republic's ideals, Joshua never concerns himself too overly with the politics of the nation. Typically he only attends meetings of the council that pertain to the R&D department or when his presence was specifically requested. 'Lyris' Female Harmonian human 'from Treboria. Lyris went on a boat voyage with her trader father when he was short-handed. Her father however got sick on the voyage and died in Fretburg. With no money Lyris was unable to get home and quickly fell into hunger and desperation, before eventually being driven to prostitution. One of Lord Irlym's servants found her in Fretburg, and brought her back to Irlym's castle where she was cleaned, clothed, and fed. In return she became a concubine to Irlym, and began learning many things, primarily strategy. After being pressed about her family she revealed that they were still in Treboria, and Irlym went and retrieved them. 'Majendir, Justin Male human from the Mage Republic. Justin is a new mage-knight of the Republic assigned to Adjunct Cyril Silock. 'Majendir, Oliver' Male human 'of the Mage Republic. Oliver Majendir is known as a genius, capable of projecting swords into visible space that he can wield. 'Marien, Sir Werner Irdinian male human 'knight. Sir Werner is a member of the Knights of the Sepulcher. 'Marris, Sir Calyn Male Ophelian human 'paladin. The youngest son of Marquis Marris was raised on stories of chivalrous knights and the greatness exhibited by the Ophelian monarchy. When he was old enough he went to squire for the paladins at the Cathedral of The Angels in Brienne. There he received training in the martial skills of a knight as well as the power to draw out and express Holy power and Aurum, the latter of which he possesses little talent for. However, on the eve of his knighting, he found Marquis Regibrook's son, Feron, accosting a peasant girl. Not knowing who he was, Calyn immediately struck Feron. This act alone made Brienne unsafe for Calyn to remain in, and he was quickly knighted and sent on a mission to investigate the New Ophelian Faith in Cairell. When he arrived at their first church he was taken in by their beliefs, and after a vision from The Queen herself, he pledged himself to the young religion and the protection of all people. 'Marris, Gavin Male human Ophelian, a marquis of Ophelia and father of Sir Calyn Marris. Lord Gavin is the Marquis of Blankenship. He misses his son. 'Merrick, Todel' Male human '''mage and merchant living in Lauste. After barely graduating from magic school, Merrick went on adventures around the world, seeing strange things and collecting fantastic items. It was after one of his adventures that Merrick decided to settle down. His group suffered a loss killing a gorgon, and Merrick took its eye as a trophy. After considering the implications, Todel Merrick decided to collect other magic eyes and sell them to people that wanted a short-cut to power. He set up an eye alteration shop in Lauste as a cover. Merrick remains in contact with some of his associates from his adventuring days, and they occasionally provide him with new mystic eyes. Metacl : '''Female human Atzlander and the recently empowered Golden Eyed Witch. From a young age Metacl was taught of witchcraft by her mother, who was in turn taught by her mother before she left Atzland. Metacl was on the road to becoming a promising witch, until the elders of Atzland deemed her mother a threat and ordered Azate, the executioner, to kill her. Young Metacl was forced to watch her mother's throat cut right in front of her. She continued to practice what she knew for several years before travelling across the great sea to find her grandmother. She did not get much learning, however, as she was kidnapped in Taneria and held on the auction block before she was bought/rescued by Eros Sanguis, who respected an old coven between himself and the witches (which Metacl was unaware of). She has since served him while he helped her powers grow, including providing her the means to attain her Golden Eyes, which can see the way to kill any being. His personality has also been infectious, turning her from a scared, confused little girl to a confident witch. 'Moerlein, Brandis Spract' Male human 'archmage. Brandis Moerlein is the president of the Mage Republic. Appearing as a grandfatherly old man without a bit of hair on his face, he is one of the oldest and most powerful mages in the Republic. He presides over the mage council that governs the Republic with a sense of fairness and morality that keeps some of the less trustworthy members in check. While his age makes him fairly weak in combat, his experience has left him prepared for most any confrontation, and his Reality Marble, The Well of Urd, grants him an almost bottomless well of mana to draw power from. 'Moerlein, Hyle Male human 'Mage-knight of the Republic. Hyle is an exceptional if somewhat joyless mage-knight, attached to Minister of Foreign Affairs Kenneth Prearrer. Similar to Sholan Rabanion, Hyle was affected by the Chronomancer's activities in Viestur. However he was not blessed quite as much as Sholan, only developing the ability to accelerate or decelerate time in a localized area around himself for a few seconds. 'Mortellin, Pilvar Male human 'Mage Republic adjunct. Pilvar seems obsessed with the study of death. 'Mosseye, Tharivol Male elf, archdruid of Paidarel-Shoa. 'Mytlett, Robert' Male human 'Mage Republic teacher. Magister Mytlett is a balding man with just a semi-circle of hair going around the side of his head and a mustache, all gray. He teaches Astronomy and Theoretical Magics. 'Naira Female human sea islander, 'the only remaining heir of the Pisces Empire. As an infant Naira was rescued from the Empire's sinking by Genta, a water-elemental kitsune who was magically mutated by Emperor Pisces so that she possessed an unheard of ten tails. Genta raised Naira for the next sixteen years in the sea, teaching her hydromancy. 'Oleg Male human Northerner '''known as the '''dead-killer. Oleg is a loyal friend of Ragnar Ragnersson. His title comes from an adventure he went on, when he stumbled into a hidden crypt. The crypt was filled with treasure but also guarded by several powerful draugr, who Oleg's sword was useless against. He was lucky however to find that the occupant of the crypt owned a runed greatsword, which Oleg used to effect against the draugr, and took the other loot in the crypt for himself. He currently serves under Jarl Ragnar. 'Oratorio, Sir Milit' Male Harmonian human 'paladin of the Silver Legion. In Prince Sonata's insane attack on the Palace of Echoes Sir Oratorio was gravely wounded, losing a rib and a leg but managing to be one of the few survivors. He was rescued by the knights who formed the Brass Legion and lived in Gemalikis after they conquered it until their company joined themselves to Symphonia. 'Paelim, Travis Male human 'ghost of the archmage of Viestur. Travis was a powerful wizard and summoner, who attained the rank of archmage shortly after his wedding to his wife, Valis. He ruled over the fairly chaotic summoner city of Viestur for some time before Lilac came into the citadel of Viestur and killed him, as a message to the summoners of Viestur to cease any attempts to summon demons to serve them. Travis, however, refused to move on to the next life until a suitable replacement was in place for him. 'Paelim, Valis Female human 'archmage and Representative of Viestur. Her maiden name Sebring, Valis took the surname of her husband Travis Paelim when they married. After his recent death, she has become a passionate supporter of anti-demon and anti-demonologist legislature. 'Penbrook, Peter Male human Ophelian 'student of the Mage Republic. Peter is studying linguistics, hoping to become a diplomat to other nations. He fluently speaks common, elvish, dwarven, orcish, goblinese, undercommon, and arabic, and has also studied other more obscure languages, such as eldritch, the speech of Heretics. 'Polke, Yergin Human male adjunct and ambassador of the Mage Republic. 'Porter' A Male Ophelian human 'thief. His real name is not known. 'Prearrer, Kenneth Human male 'council member of the Mage Republic. Kenneth Prearrer is the Republic's Minister of Foreign Affairs. His hair is brown, with a few streaks of gray, and it is typically held back in a short tail. He oversees diplomatic relations with foreign nations, assigns new ambassadors, and works to secure larger contracts of employment for the Republic's mages. 'Pyrintia, Garret Human male 'mage-knight from the Mage Republic. Known as "'The Salamander" Garret is skilled primarily in fire magic. 'Rabanion, Sholan' Female human 'summoning student from Viestur. Sholan is known as the chrono-summoner, having developed the unique ability to summon reflections of historically relevant individuals. While studying history and her own powers in Leaondar, Sholan was kidnapped by a Heretic, and taken to Dinnewrac where she was violated and forced to convert to his Heretic beliefs, which has polluted her body and spirit. She was eventually rescued and returned to the Mage Republic. Currently, Sholan is with Mirlee Sparkletree in Lauste, learning to control her chaotic abilities. 'Ragnersson, Jarl Ragnar Male human northman 'and a great warrior. Son of Ragner the Unimaginitive, Ragnar had to flee his family home when his uncle Hakkar murdered Jarl Ragner in order to seize the fief. He only took a handful of loyal allies, with whom he formed the mercenary company Ragnar's Raiders, fighting to earn the money to return home and kill his uncle. Ragnar eventually succeeded, and now sits as the rightful Jarl. 'Ralnu Male human 'and priest. Ralnu was the Rider of the Seven Bishops of the Order. While his magic power was minimal, Ralnu was an expert horseman, and warrior, skilled in many arms. He fought valiantly in many campaigns against the forces of evil, but finally retired after the Order was broken up following the conclusion of the Crusade for Lathirion. He currently lives in a small church in Marissa. 'Reed, Palidor Male human 'of the Mage Republic. Palidor is the Head of Admissions for students of the Republic. 'Rhythmis, Clavier Male human Harmonian 'studying magic in Lauste. Clavier has a natural talent with Musica Magica, but is more interested in becoming a great musician. He is a young man with golden hair worn a bit long to frame his face. 'Rhythmis, Ossia Female Harmonian human 'noblewoman. Of the Staccator family originially, Lady Ossia is the wife of Lord Sarvel and the mother of Clavier. 'Rhythmis, Sir Piper Harmonian human male dragon rider of the Silver Legion. Known as the Dragon Knight, Sir Piper is one of the most valuable knights in the Legion. He has a partnership with the red dragon, Gozorax. 'Rhythmis, Lord Sarvel' Male Harmonian human,' '''president of the Rhythmis Trading Company and the Lord of Beathaven. 'Salumad' '''Human male '''worm charmer of the desert. Salumad is the representative of the Worm Charmers to Taneria. He is a dark skinned elderly man in heavy robes with wrappings over his head and most of his face. Salumad spends much of his time at the king of Taneria's side, advising him and speaking on behalf of his people. Salumad's primary sand worm was killed when the forces of Neromoth came to New Omnikron and demanded that the king bend his knee to their rule, and decided to show their power by killing his guards. Recently Salumad formed a pact with Jae of Fire. 'Savern, Sir Gerris' '''Male human Harmonian' knight of the Silver Legion and loyal sergant to general Sian Wu. 'Sawil, Belug' Male human 'from Efust. Belug is a recent student, mainly studying to be a mage knight. He is already capable of conjuring an elemental sword of both fire and earth. 'Sawil, Kyle Male human 'in Efust. The foreman of the Mt. Efu mine. Sawil is in charge of all the miners. His son is currently enrolled in Lauste, learning to be a Mage-knight. 'Selyse Female human 'handmaiden of Samba d'Harmonia. She was living in the ruined city of Burmecia, owner of an almost completely unvisited inn, when Samba visited her. He offered to take her away from the dying city, an offer she gladly accepted. Selyse spent some time from that point dutifully serving Samba in any way she could before he died the first time, and again for a short while after he returned, until he vanished again after being consumed by the Nyctophae. She now travels with Thessa Ellistine, unsure what to do. 'Sicora, Tobin The male human 'archmage of Efust. 'Silock, Cyril Human male 'mage adjunct. 'Silock, Ludia Female human 'magic student of Lauste studying dispelling magic with the Enchanter's Guild. Ludia is a popular girl who recently spent about a year attached to a half-incubus, after he accidentally charmed her with his enchanted demon eyes. While she was eventually saved by Lord Vetto Barius, the encounter left her traumatized even to this day. 'Sitaro, Clarinetta Female Harmonian human noblewoman. From the Fugue family, Clarinetta is the wife of Lord Toccata Sitaro. 'Sitaro, Sir Kaden' : Harmonian human male and a legendary knight of the Silver Legion. Known as the Silver Shield, Sitaro is an older man, notable by the patch over his left eye. He lost that eye well into his career as a Silver Legionaire, killing one of the assassins during the Silencing Night. After the fall of Harmonia he gathered many of the scattered knights of the Silver Legion and formed a mercenary band, The Brass Legion. They took control of Gemalikis before agreeing to join the army of the new nation of Symphonia. 'Sitaro, Toccata' : Male Harmonian human, the current lord in Castle Drakon, Kasland. He was given the castle after it was taken from Sir Alvarin Drakis. 'Smith, Alan' : Male human Kaslander and the unlikely Senechal to Lord Sir Dameron Gortr. Also known by his new, lordly name, Alantel Barius. 'Spalding, Nelitte' Female half-elf 'mage adjunct and ambassador. Nelitte is in command of the Mage Republic outpost in Dinnewrac. 'Sparkletree, Mirlee : Female Halfling 'and experimental magic user. Mirlee is an adjunct of the Mage Republic who majored in the study of Eldritch magic with a minor in additional dark magic research. Shortly after graduation she received a small grant to undertake a solo expedition to Heresh to study old Heretic ruins. There Mirlee met Wild Wolf, possibly the last living war elf. He worked as a mercenary bodyguard for her for some time, before they both ended up travelling to Anserak for a time. While in Anserak Mirlee proved her mettle as a mage several times, once when she protected her party from a creation of Olihoot's, and again later when she came to understand how to cast magic in the Hell plane. There she also met with the warden of the Daemons. Currently, she is back in Lauste, helping Sholan Rabanion gain some measure of control over the Eldritch powers coursing through her body. 'Staccato, Arol Male Harmonian human '''bard and fugitive. Known as '''The Black Fiddler. Arol, like many of his family, possesses a natural skill with Musica Magica. When Symphonia was formed, he was one of the Harmonian nobles being trained as a Deathsinger. However, when he learned of the powerful violin Elegy's Legacy, and what it could do, Arol was horrified and stole the magical instrument, fleeing Mozheim. Since then he has been on the run from the Deathsingers, making money as a bard when he can and, recently, comitting crime. 'Swordguard, Sir Alvan' Male Kaslander human 'knight. Sir Alvan is a sworn shield of the royal Fostallus family. 'Temio Male Harmonian Human swordmaster. Temio is an aged man with graying, blond hair, a thin beard & mustache, and a cane for his limp. He is often refered to as the world's greatest swordsman. In battle Temio wields a great variety of swords, most of which were carried by his squire, Tir. The greatest of his swords is Arondite, a fey-blessed greatsword. Temio served for many years as the Swordsman of the Seven Warrior Bishops of the Order. After many campaigns, including the Lathirion Crusade, Temio retired with Celia to a small apple farm. 'Teno, Capriccio' Male Harmonian human 'and lord of the Teno family. 'Teno, Harpsicora Female Harmonian human 'who acts as a diplomat for Symphonia. Her father has been quite harsh to her, and regularly strikes her for any perceived failure. She is currently engaged to Sir Vaelyn Clef. 'Teno, Miles Harmonian male human 'serving as the scribe to King Bolero d'Harmonia. He is the son of Capriccio Teno and brother to Harpsicora. 'Teno, Pobelo Male Harmonian human swordsman. Pobelo is the cousin of Miles and Harpsicora, and the nephew of Capriccio. When Harmonia fell, Pobelo's father and brother were killed by assassins, but when men tried to kill him as well he cut them down. Not knowing where to go, he travelled to Taneria, where he ended up selling his sword skills to Arim the slavemaster. He eventually became disillusioned with the idea of selling other people and deserted the slave camp, travelling to Mozheim and pledging his loyalty to King Bolero. 'Trill' Female Harmonian human '''girl from Treboria, also known as '''Trilly. Her father and older sister disappeared once on a trading voyage, leaving her alone with her mother Grace. When her village was conquered by the invading lizardfolk from Sauria she was taken prisoner, but rescued by the dragon lord Irlym. She is now learning combat techniques under Irlym's tutelage while acting as his concubine, though she has not yet given up her chastity. 'Tromp, Baldwin' Male human 'mage from Nizeya. Baldwin is an adjunct specializing in forming simple constructs. 'Westin, Tarah Female human 'student in Lauste. Tarah is studying white magic, hoping to be a great healer. Her studies however do not keep her from being a terrible gossip. She is close friends with both the nereid student Seryl, and Conjuror's Guild member Ludia Silock, the ladder of whom she spent a year with as the unitentional slaves to a half-incubus. 'Viddy Male goblin 'mercenary and brigand. 'Vigrid : Nordic female human '''warrior. Vigrid was a villager under Jarl Hakkar Olafson. Low on money, Hakkar sold her, like many of his other servants, to travelling slave traders. From there she found herself on the block in New Omnikron, where she was bought by the desert marauder known as Proud Panther. As his slave she was trained in the art of combat for some time until he was killed, freeing her and telling her to run before he fell. She wandered for a time before finding herself back in New Omnikron, fighting in the arena. Despite being less experienced as her peers, she is a savage warrior. Recently she also became bound by a pact to Balam of Air. Graveyard '''Sir Alvarin Drakis, human Kaslander knight. Driven from his home after Harmonia's conquest of Kasland, Drakis joined the Dogs of War, commanding the mercenary band's mounted force. He sought only to battle and slay a dragon or two. He never got his wish, as he was, like many others, killed by one of Lilac's rampages. Arthur & Elliot, Kaslander twins. They were trained to be spies and saboteurs by Humphrey, often working alongside Alan to destabilize a city's defenses. Elliot was crippled from the waist down in a double-cross, and both were ultimately killed by Lilac. Ambrose Fergusson, '''depraved human nobleman born in Treboria. He delighted in the sadistic fetish of taking orphans off the streets and imprisoning them in his dungeon, to torture, rape, and kill in many different ways. When he died, he was swiftly claimed by Anserak and made into a monstrous infernomancer of the false Xel; Wyngakah. '''Bert Hobb, Sir Dameron Gortr's last squire. The ginger boy was a native of Demon's Fall, and practically worshipped Dameron. He only received minimal training, spending less time holding a sword and more as one, courtesy of Yosele. He was killed by Lilac. Eitri, the White Dwarf, An albino dwarven gunsmith and the adoptive father who raised Anya. He taught her many things, most notably how to shoot. For his perceived treason to Boreas he was killed by Herne. Elias Wick, rookie mage-knight of the Republic. He wielded a sort of crystal bastard sword that he could cover in a blade of magic power that almost doubled its length. Died in the final battle with Ux-Jhenk. Emett Walfur, a rifle commander of the Dogs of War. He betrayed and robbed them during the fall of Gemalikis, and was later hunted down and murdered by Alan Smith. Lord Gaeron Gortr, Dameron Gortr's brother and the previous lord of Demon's Fall. He was in many ways Sir Dameron's opposite, soft-spoken where Dameron is loud and polite where the Knight of Hell is rude. He succeeded their noble father as lord of Demon's Fall and ruled the region for many years before being unfortunate enough to encounter Samba d'Harmonia. Samba, in an attempt to make an enemy of Sir Dameron, killed Gaeron. Herne the Huntsman, '''a fae demigod who served Boreas faithfully for centuries. Killed by Anya in retaliation for his murder of Eitri the White Dwarf. '''Humphrey '''was a Kaslander in the service of the Dogs of War. He served as both the archer commander and Lord Barius' spymaster. He trained Alan, the twins, and many other infiltrators for the Dogs, as well as his niece Norah before he entered into Barius' service. He lost an arm during the fall of Gemalikis, leaving him incapable of archery for the rest of his life, which ended at the hands of Lilac. '''Jer Benbow, self-proclaimed great hero and now pawn of the Undines under the control of an NTC. Koschei the Deathless, an ancient human warrior. Koschei's soul was removed from his body in such a way as to make him unkillable, that is until he encounter Sir Kurt of Ikaria and Anya of the North. Sir Lucas d'Rorsch, Marissian Knight who became a pirate. Madi Wellstone, an awkward student in Lauste. Unable to properly interact with others, he began stalking his illusions classmate Murl until he saw her Nereid guildmate, Seryl. After stalking her for some time he attempted to control her with a body puppetry spell, but was ultimately killed by Seryl, who broke his neck. Meig, a cannibalistic psychopath from Ophelia. When searching for "predators" to join him, Samba detected him and gave him his dark magic gift, making him one of The Breed. He was able to fully realize his twisted desires, and followed Samba to Anserak, where he ate demon flesh instead. Unable to stand it any longer, he attacked Thessa Ellistine, ripping her arm off before she snapped off his head. Myst, as loyal and staunch an anubite mercenary as ever there was. He was burned by a mad pyromancer and ultimately succumbed to his wounds; but granted passage to Valhala for his warrior spirit and unfaltering loyalty. Nelos, masterful fighter and follower of the Sakura Way. He followed Kilen the Red until his tragic death at the hands of Nyctophae. Niyara, '''Naiad Assassin who joined with Kilen the Red, ultimately killed in battle. '''Novarro, '''half-harpy/half-elf member of the daemon-hunting secret organization Black Sun. He was stand-offish, but heroic, loved and sought-after by the last queen of the Wood-Elves. In service to Kilen the Red, he ultimately perished is was claimed by Anserak. '''Lady Peral '''was the Pearl Eyed Witch and an advisor to Lord Vetto Barius. She used her magic powers and sex appeal to manipulate him into being stand-offish and agressive, taking contracts that would lead to the fall of nations. Eventually, in a moment of clarity, Barius killed her, sacrificing her to undo some of her mischief and inadvertantly killing Wyngakah and Hecate. Her eyes were claimed by the demon Dantalian. '''Sir Quentin Grant '''was a knight, an infernomancer to a lesser demon and a member of the Cult of Dagon in Aravaurn. He was killed by Eros Sanguis. '''Sasha Moerlein, a young adjunct of the Mage Republic and the granddaughter of the President. She was killed by Heretics during a battle in Heresh. Shira '''of Jermenia, one of the greatest paladins in history. He was a contemporary of Ki Senokari and began his story as the chief guardian of Jermenia. After his demise he was Sainted, though it is still a mystery whether or not he earned that position in life. His identity would later be invoked by the holy order known as The Divine Order of St. Shira of Jermenia. '''Lord Solomon Mallister, '''the last Count of Aravaurn. A youthful human nobleman with white hair a nasty scar on his head. Shortly after he ascended to his title he was struck over the head with a rock by Sir Quentin Grant and killed. Solomon's body was then possessed by Karku until he was killed again when his body was destroyed by the false Xel, Wyngakah, when he dragged Karku back to Anserak. '''Prince Sonata d'Harmonia, '''crowned prince of Harmonia. He was driven insane by Nyctophae before being killed by Lord Barius. '''Syla, '''Lilitu girl corrupted by Anserak and ultimately slain. She suffered a great deal in her life and met a fate undeserved. '''Vargr, a brutal bandit from parts unknown. He was named Vargr, or Wolf, by the kingdom of Harmonia, with the understanding that killing him would be no more criminal than killing a wolf. After committing many crimes in many countries, he was killed by Samba and Aria d'Harmonia in Brienne. Lord Vetto Barius, A lord from Kasland who formed the Dogs of War mercenary band after his lands were taken from him by the conquering Harmonians. During this time he fought wars, led a diverse group of men, and even created a new, short-lived kingdom based from Gemalikis in Doran. Eventually beaten, one-armed and fearing the fate destined to him by the Nyctophae, Barius asked Lilac to take him to Anserak. Vyla, Lilitu/Succubus venomancer created by Thanatos. Wolt, a human mercenary of the Dogs of War. He was killed by a Harmonian soldier during the fall of Gemalikis. Yelenia, a young nun from the Ophelian Faith. when Samba attempted to corrupt her, she took her own life.